


No More Secrets

by beestings



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I HAVE REWRITTEN THE ENDING BC I HATED IT, OK THE DAY IS 7/17, but its also happy!, its not really angsty but, kind of.................., theres crying and stuff, they deserve to be happy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestings/pseuds/beestings
Summary: Yō finally works up the courage to confess to her beloved best friend Chika, but isn't sure what the outcome will be.





	No More Secrets

Today was the day.

 

Yō shakily rested her hand on the door handle. She promised herself that today was the day she’d confess to Chika. No more excuses, no more secrets, no more running away. She’d called her mikan loving best friend and told her to meet her in one of the empty classrooms after her swim practice.

 

Knowing Chika, she immediately accepted, oblivious to what Yō’s intentions were.

 

With a small push, she entered the classroom to see Chika, sitting near the window. She was quietly humming to herself, probably some Muse song. The light from the sun was illuminating behind her, and Yō thought she had never seen a more beautiful girl in her life.

 

“Ah! Hi, Yō-chan!” Chika’s eyes lit up at the sight of her ashen best friend. She hopped off the windowsill, and bounded over to Yō, her braid bouncing. “What did you need me for? Do you need help with costume designs? Oh, I have a bunch of ideas! I was thinking maybe—“

 

Yō chuckled. “No, I’m fine with those! It’s, uh,” she averted her gaze. “Chika-chan, can I tell you something?”

 

Chika stared at Yō and smiled. “Of course! What about?”

 

“It’s really important,” Yō murmured, “Promise me you won’t freak out?”

 

“Eh? O-of course I won’t!” Chika exclaimed. She grabbed her best friend’s (slightly sweaty) hand. “You can tell me anything, Yō-chan!”

 

Yō cracked a small smile herself. “Thank you, Chika-chan.” The orange-head giggled. “A-anyways, what I wanted to say was, uh,” Yō felt hot and sweaty all of a sudden. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her throat was too dry.

 

Chika, who had noticed her best friend’s sudden nervousness, squeezed her hand tighter. “It’s okay, Yō-chan! Please don’t be scared,” she grinned. “You can tell me anything.”

 

Yō relaxed, and took a deep breath, “O-okay.” She took one last glance over at Chika, who had a bright and warm smile across her face. Her head was tilted slightly, and the sunlight reflected in her ruby eyes.

 

“Um, well, there’s this thing I really need to tell you. I’ve been hiding it for a very long time, and I figured I should probably come clean…”

 

“Yeah? What is it?”

 

Yō sighed. “I…love you, Chika-chan. And not just in the way you think. Way more than that, actually,” All the anxiousness from a few minutes ago hit the swimmer like a bullet train. Her vision blurred with tears.

 

“I don’t know when I started seeing you as more than just a friend. I know it’s really weird to hear your best friend say that, and you can freak out if you want. But I just needed to tell you, I can’t take it any more…I’m so, so sorry.”

 

A stray tear slipped down her cheek, but she promptly brushed it away. More tears started to fall, and Yō couldn’t keep up with them. She buried her face in her hands and started crying softly.

 

Chika stared at Yō with wide eyes. Never in a million years had she ever, _ever_ thought she’d hear her best friend say this. As it finally settled in her mind, some happy tears began to roll down her cheeks, accompanied by a relieved smile.

 

“Yō-chan,”

 

Chika lightly tugged at her friend’s uniform sleeve. Yō slowly turned to face Chika, expecting to see an angry or hurt expression on the orange-head’s face. Instead, she was met with teary eyes and a tender smile.

 

“Ah…” Yō’s breath hitched in her throat. She hadn’t mean to make Chika cry. The ashen reached out and brushed a tear off her best friend’s cheek, but the younger girl just stared at her, confusedly.

 

“Chika-chan…I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry,” she murmured. “I know what I said was weird, but—“

 

“ _Yō-chan,_ ”

 

Chika tugged at Yō’s sleeve again, this time more forcefully. Still, that warm and gentle smile was spread across her face. The orange-head spread her arms, and motioned for Yō to hug her.

 

The ashen stared at her best friend in disbelief. Chika nodded and motioned again, as if to let her know it was okay.

 

Yō bit her quivering lip. “Chika-chan…” she mumbled shakily, before collapsing in the other girl’s arms.

 

“I don’t want you to feel bad, Yō-chan,” Chika murmured. “You don’t have anything to apologize for. I don’t think you’re weird, and I…actually feel the same.”

 

“Really?” Yō asked meekly.

 

“Yeah! You’re my best friend, why would I be mad?”

 

Yō was starting to cry harder now, and Chika stroked her soft hair in attempt to calm her. She knew Yō liked it, and just wanted her to feel as comfortable and relaxed as possible.

 

“Don’t cry anymore, Yō-chan. I love you, too.” She whispered.

 

Yō gripped Chika tighter, almost suffocating the girl with her strong arms. Chika mirrored the movement, and let herself cry softly as well. “I know, Yō-chan. I’m happy too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> All I can seem to write are these two dorks...oops!


End file.
